Bath House Fun
by Crimson Blood Dreamer
Summary: This is a JiraiyaXTsunade pairing made from a request. If this takes place in Shippuuden or not I have not decided nor will it matter. R
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction is for Silent Winds Call me and i'm sorry not to add the underscores if there is any.

And Said There Nevers if you do read this the only thing that my last story was that perverted is only because I had more practice at making the exploit scenes than my first

I do not own Naruto because if i did I'd have more gay scenes in the shows

Please enjoy the first chapter

* * *

"Ha ha! All these beautiful women coming in the bath? Teehee hee"

The cunningly hidden Toad Sage smiled even bigger when five more came in the bath. As well as the other ten that were already in, they took of their towels, to show all those perfect curves, and stepped in.

Jiraiya wiped his nose with a cloth he had

"Yo pervery sage, you up there?" a voice came from below him.

"_Just my luck, it's the kid,_" Jiraiya sighed. "What do you want naruto?"

"What do you mean what do I want?! You said you'd train me today!" Naruto yelled up at him

"Can't you see that I'm doing research?"

"Research my ass!!! That is some lame excuse just so you can peep!"

"I'll catch you tomorrow. Just go"

"Hell like I will! Sexy jutsu!"

Naruto transformed into his sexy jutsu form, this one, just made for Jiraiya. No cloud and no swimsuit whatsoever.

"Jiraiya sensei, won't you please help me train?" lady Naruto said in his sweetest voice

Jiraiya looked down. He saw lady Naruto and jumped down examining him

"The same perfect curves! Oooo nice breasts as well. Just a little…"

He squeezed making lady Naruto whimper slightly

"_The things I do just to train..._Jiraiya sensei, will you please train me?"

All Jiraiya did was squeeze with both hands. Lady Naruto held back a slight moan

He moved his hands down and rubbed

"_I can't believe I'm having him train me! Although Sasuke would do better at touching me…_"

He inserted a finger making him gasp. Right after Naruto turned back to himself

"I let you touch me, I let you rub me, and then you go around fingering me! I may be gay but no way, and I letting some perverted freakaziod touching me like that!"

"But…Naruto...you're just doing this because you hate me aren't you? "

"I do hate you! But I also need the training you fatass pervert!!!"

"Then go train! I'm obviously busy right now!"

"You're not even busy!!! All you're doing is peeping in the bathhouse!!!"

There were screams within the bathhouse making Jiraiya jump back up the tree to find the women scattering back inside. Jiraiya moaned out of disappointment and came back down

Jiraiya managed to mumble out, "alright Naruto...you win…lets go…"

Naruto laughed and marched along pulling Jiraiya along to follow him

"_this kid is such a pain…all he can think about is training to get stronger…he already knows the Rasengan and summoning jutsu what more does he need to know?! _" Jiraiya sighed as Naruto hurried up their pace.

* * *

hehe Jiraiya is so perverted don't you think?

Leaving reviews please be nice at critisizing my attemp of getting this story started so far


	2. Chapter 2

On Friday Jiraiya had made it clear to Naruto that it was not ok to go ask for training over the weekends

"Why the hell not?! I want to train tomorrow!!!"

"Too bad Naruto! I have my own life too you know. Tell you what, if you leave me alone for the whole weekend, I'll find something for you to train on, on Tuesday"

Naruto nodded before exclaiming, "Tuesday?! B-but the weekend ends on Monday!!!"

"Well I do need to search for it on Monday unless you want to wait another week instead"

"No, no Tuesday's great! Later pervy sage!"

Naruto ran off to the Ichiraku Ramen shop. Jiraiya sighed and went for the bath houses

* * *

"_Hmmm…I wonder when the women will start coming in…I'd better move to another spot_" 

And like he said he moved from the tree to the roof of the baths behind a chimney. He had stayed there for a few minutes before seeing two women coming in

The darker haired one carrying a pig

"_Oh crap that's Tsunade and Shizune! I'm dead meat!_"

When he tried to jump away he slipped and fell down right behind the two ladies

Tsunade turned around and glared at him

"Jiraiya! How many times must I tell you not to peep on me?!"

"U-uh Tsunade! I-if I had known it was you and S-Shizune then I wouldn't-"

"Oh so now I'm not good enough to be peeped on?"

"I think Tonton and I will leave…" Shizune said as she backed away from the two with the pig still in her arms. When she was at the door she ran inside

"Alright now where were we?" Tsunade said mockingly as she stepped on Jiraiya's pant leg to keep him from running away

"Uh… you were just letting me go?" he had hoped that she had actually forgotten. But boy was he wrong

"I don't think so…" she grabbed his collar and pulled him onto his feet, but still held him up

"Tsunade, please don't kill me…"

"If I was then you would have been already. If I did then the elders would kick me from hokage position and find another to replace me"

All Jiraiya could do was gulp. He really didn't want to get hurt by her like when they were kids. He still remembered the time when she punched him and he flew 100 yards, and the other time when she had nearly beaten him to death with Orochimaru smirking at him.

"S-so what are you gonna do T-Tsunade-sama?" Jiraiya had stuttered out

"Well that depends. Either punch you out of here paying for the damage, or punch you out of here with you paying the damage"

"That really isn't fair Tsunade"

"And I don't give a shit. Not unless you want to choose you're punishment"

"_That wouldn't be a bad idea…_R-really Tsunade? Anything?"

"Almost anything…so you're gonna? _Wonder what he chooses…at least Shizune isn't here…don't want her coming back if he brings this to where I hope he's bringing it to_"

"Well," he started off while poking his fingers together "think you could let go of me first?"

She let go of him so he was standing on his own, but still held onto his arm incase he decided to run

"Um…you don't mind sex would you? _God please don't hurt me! _"

* * *

I believe this is short but the next chapter is the end for all what I know 


	3. Chapter 3

Final chapter to Bath House Fun. I will forever think that my essay type fanficting will be a piece of crap compared to my journal on gaiaonline

enjoy

* * *

"What was that?" Tsunade questioned, looking at him suspiciously

She let him go. Jiraiya poked his fingers together

"Well…sex…d-doesn't have to be here Tsunade-sama"

He nervously chuckled then sighed

"Alright…"

"Ok I'll-wait…what?"

"You can…but only one condition Jiraiya"

"And that is?"

Tsunade smirked and lifted Jiraiya's face

"You have to make a non erotic novel…"

"Ok…I-I can live with one novel like that…"

"And you have to take my duty as hokage for a week so I can get drunk for once"

"That's all? Nothing else?"

"That's all. You can get everything you want on me"

Jiraiya smiled and jumped on her sending them tumbling in the water. When they surfaced back up both were as naked as can be

"Jiraiya...even when…old still muscular…"

"Can't your boobs get any bigger?! Hahaha I think I might put them I'm my next novel of icha icha"

"R-remember our…. Deal though…"

Jiraiya kissed her and started to rub himself against her

"_H-he's hard already? What the hell?!_" she felt him stick his tongue into her mouth

"_I-I can't believe she's actually letting me do this. It's awesome!!!_"

He broke their kiss and looked at her

"Doggy style or regular?"

"Jiraiya you horny pervert…"

"I'm really asking. What do you prefer?"

"Rather have you sucking my breasts than have you enter me"

"Maybe both then"

Right when she was about to object, Jiraiya was already entering her as he sucked at her breast. Tsunade couldn't help but moan

"_Dammit Jiraiya...but a-at least you'll be covering for me as h-hokage for a week_"

Once fully in he still pushed on going in deeper

"J-Jiraiya! G-god y-you're in deep…"

"Why you like some more?"

He smirked and started to pump his hips getting deeper every time

"Harder…dammit harder…" Tsunade started to grip onto him tight

"_Hehehe she's really into this…I wonder how it might have been if we were younger?_"

He began to slam into her making her moan out a groan. She clutched on tighter almost cutting off circulation if he hadn't suddenly stopped

"Why…why'd you stop?" her voice was heavy from exhaustion

"My arms…circulation?"

Tsunade blushed slightly and let go of him

"Just…try to relax…almost there aren't we?"

She blushed more so Jiraiya kissed her pumping into her again

"Ji-. . Jiraiya...h-harder…"

"_I never knew you could actually be horny…_"

He sucked at her neck as he went faster and harder. Tsunade moaned out

"More…more!"

Jiraiya smirked, "you horny blonde bitch…here"

He slammed into her at different angles, that is until she moaned a lot louder than the others

At that point he kept hitting her sweet spot as he sucked at her breasts

"_When…when will he cum? I-I-it's so good I-I-I can't last a-any longer…_"

"What's…wrong Tsunade? Rmm…can't wait…for me to cum?"

He chuckled a little but stopped when she pulled at his hair

"Get this…over with dammit…or I'll take over…and make sure don't get hard for a week"

He nervously chuckled for a moment then sped up

Tsunade moaned out and wrapped her legs around him

"Hehe almost…just a bit more"

He sucked at her neck again leaving her a hicky. He sped up some more and soon cummed

Tsunade moaned out and held onto him so she won't fall in the water. Jiraiya slipped out of her and sat down beside her

"Going to pay extra for what we did in the water"

"Eh they won't know till after we leave…Carry me home?"

"After I find my clothes"

He chuckled a little as she rested her head against him and slowly fell into the hands of sleep

"_I'm going to have to play hokage for a week…but at least I still had fun_"

He chuckled to himself as he scanned the water for his floating clothes

* * *

This is full of gibberish crap! I could do so much better if we weren't required to right in essay form 


	4. Chapter 3 rewrite

Version is just a a re-write of the end

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What was that?" Tsunade questioned, looking at him suspiciously

She let him go. Jiraiya poked his fingers together

"Well…sex…d-doesn't have to be here Tsunade-sama"

He nervously chuckled then sighed

"Alright…"

"Ok I'll-wait…what?"

"You can…but only one condition Jiraiya"

"And that is?"

Tsunade smirked and lifted Jiraiya's face

"You have to make a non erotic novel…"

"Ok…I-I can live with one novel like that…"

"And you have to take my duty as hokage for a week so I can get drunk for once"

"That's all? Nothing else?"

"That's all. You can get everything you want on me"

Jiraiya smiled and jumped on her sending them tumbling in the water. When they surfaced back up both were as naked as can be

"Jiraiya...even when…old still muscular…"

"Can't your boobs get any bigger?! Hahaha I think I might put them I'm my next novel of icha icha"

"R-remember our…. Deal though…"

Jiraiya kissed her and started to rub himself against her

"_H-he's hard already? What the hell?!_" she felt him stick his tongue into her mouth

"_I-I can't believe she's actually letting me do this. It's awesome!!!_"

He broke their kiss and looked at her

"Doggy style or regular?"

"Jiraiya you horny pervert…"

"I'm really asking. What do you prefer?"

"Rather have you sucking my breasts than have you enter me"

"Maybe both then"

Right when she was about to object, Jiraiya was already entering her as he sucked at her breast. Tsunade couldn't help but moan

"_Dammit Jiraiya...but a-at least you'll be covering for me as h-hokage for a week_"

Once fully in he still pushed on going in deeper

"J-Jiraiya! G-god y-you're in deep…"

"Why you like some more?"

He smirked and started to pump his hips getting deeper every time

"Harder…dammit harder…" Tsunade started to grip onto him tight

"_Hehehe she's really into this…I wonder how it might have been if we were younger?_"

He began to slam into her making her moan out a groan. She clutched on tighter almost cutting off circulation if he hadn't suddenly stopped

"Why…why'd you stop?" her voice was heavy from exhaustion

"My arms…circulation?"

Tsunade blushed slightly and let go of him

"Just…try to relax…almost there aren't we?"

She blushed more so Jiraiya kissed her pumping into her again

"Ji-. . Jiraiya...h-harder…"

"_I never knew you could actually be horny…_"

He sucked at her neck as he went faster and harder. Tsunade moaned out

"More…more!"

Jiraiya smirked, "you horny blonde bitch…here"

He slammed into her at different angles, that is until she moaned a lot louder than the others

At that point he kept hitting her sweet spot as he sucked at her breasts

"_When…when will he cum? I-I-it's so good I-I-I can't last a-any longer…_"

"What's…wrong Tsunade? Rmm…can't wait…for me to cum?"

He chuckled a little but stopped when she pulled at his hair

"Get this…over with dammit…or I'll take over…and make sure don't get hard for a week"

He nervously chuckled for a moment then sped up

Tsunade moaned out and wrapped her legs around him

"Hehe almost…just a bit more"

He sucked at her neck again leaving her a hicky. He sped up some more and soon cummed

Tsunade moaned out and held onto him so she won't fall in the water. Jiraiya slipped out of her and sat down beside her

"Going to pay extra for what we did in the water"

"Eh they won't know till after we leave…Carry me home?"

"After I find my clothes"

He chuckled a little as she rested her head against him and slowly fell into the hands of sleep

* * *

Jiraiya sat up from the alarm going off 

"damn…that was a pretty good dream too…" he yawned rubbing his eyes and getting out of bed

"_what if that really did happen? Hhehehe how much of a mess I'd be in with her and the elders. Damn now I have a boner…_"


End file.
